Christmas By The Tree
by canadian-budew
Summary: She preferred a quiet party, but that was rare among nations especially when alcohol was introduced. Alfred only wants to bring their relationship forward. Nyo!AmeCan


**Christmas By The Tree**

AmeCan Oneshot

Their first Christmas was one to remember even if most of the nations won't remember it. Arthur had volunteered to host this year's Christmas party.

"Glad you could make it." Arthur greeted Madeline at the door. "Awfully cold out isn't it?"

Madeline smiled. "The wind is what gets you." She agreed.

"Everyone else is in the main room." Arthur told her as she shrugged out of her coat. "I'm sure you know the way correct?"

She nodded and was about to make her way down the hall when she was greeted by Francis. "Madeline ma chérie." He enveloped her in a hug. "It is horrible; L'Angleterre has hidden the wine." He pouted.

"Get your hands off her frog. This is going to be a respectable party tonight." Arthur cut in, separating the two before turning to Madeline. "Madeline you may continue on, Francis won't bother you."

She fled the scene as soon as their argument escalated into more of a yelling match. Thankfully the only other one here was Alfred who she was content to be with. "Maddie!" Alfred's voice came as soon as he spotted her.

He too pulled her into a hug but if anyone had seen them they would say it was much more than that. "Nice to see you too Al." Madeline murmured into his chest before he released her.

Before soon enough everyone had arrived, even if Gilbert was fashionably half an hour late and the party was in full swing, even if there was no alcohol. But Arthur couldn't hold the alcohol for long because as soon as he was out of the room, the bad touch trio as they called themselves got to work.

A few other nations joined them in the search but Madeline opted out of it, telling each of them each and every one of them that alcohol wasn't needed. When only a few had listened or even heard her she sat down on the couch in Arthur's tree room in a huff, not wanting to deal with everyone.

Alfred who had been all for it at first couldn't stand the sight of the Canadian all alone on the couch and decided against the search. Instead while everyone was distracted he slipped into the other room, the one with Madeline in it.

"Come to convince me?" Madeline muttered, not looking at Alfred. Instead she focused her eyes on the tree.

Alfred didn't say anything and sat down beside her, pulling up a blanket and draping it over them. "I think you're right you know." Alfred said after a few minutes of silence. "I mean about the alcohol."

Madeline only brought the blanket closer, not saying anything. "We used to do this all the time when we were younger." Alfred spoke when she said nothing.

Madeline who seemed to be out of her dark mood smiled. "That was back when the snow went over our heads."

Alfred chuckled. "Arthur had such a hard time finding you. You always wore light clothing and were so quiet."

"I suppose I was." Madeline said still not looking away from the tree. "You on the other hand were always found so easily. Could never sit still for long."

"He always took too long okay?" Alfred defended. "Besides the fun part was always afterwards."

"Where Arthur would give us milk and biscuits once we were inside?" Madeline said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ears, smiling.

"And then we would fall asleep under the blankets on the couch with him." Alfred sighed. "It's funny how the most mundane things are the happiest."

"I don't really think we'll get Arthur under here with us though so it really isn't a picture of the past." Madeline mused.

Alfred chuckled. "You really want to sleep with the old man so badly? I never knew you were into that Maddie."

"Al-Alfred that's not what I meant." Madeline stammered her face a bright red.

"Just teasing Maddie." Alfred smirked, ruffling the girl's hair. Madeline didn't say anything and the blush didn't disappear. "Hey if it means anything I don't want anyone else under here either."

"But I'm no fun. Why would you want me?" Madeline asked in a small voice, her voice muffled by the blanket.

As much as Alfred wanted to blurt out how much Maddie meant to him, how much she made him smile and just how much her loved her, he kept his mouth shut. Madeline probably had her eyes on someone else, probably Ivan or someone like that. He wouldn't even compare.

While caught in his thoughts however he didn't notice the yawn that escaped from the Canadian, or just how tired she looked. Only did he notice when Madeline slumped over on him, causing him to flinch. After a moment he relaxed when he saw Madeline's sleepy eyes stare up at him.

"Don't mind me." She murmured, settling herself on his lap. "You're much comfier than the couch."

"Good to know." Alfred murmured back, moving a stray piece of hair from her face. Although he didn't show it on his face, he was ecstatic on the inside but on the other half it could be the blinding trust from their childhood. But he didn't really want to think it was that. "Is this why you wanted a quiet party?"

Madeline nodded and closed her eyes, snuggling against his chest. He should have known she wasn't the one for the loud rambunctious parties that nations tended to have. In fact the last party she hosted, he remembered there was little alcohol in the house, if any at all.

"Hey Alfred!" A voice called out, which Alfred recognized as Gilbert's.

"In here." He called back.

Gilbert raced into the room. "You'll never believe where Arthur keeps hi-"

The Prussian stopped midsentence when he felt the atmosphere of the room and then saw the two nations on the couch. "Finally wooed her?" He asked knowingly.

"Wh-what no!" Alfred stammered while at the same time careful not to wake Madeline.

"I take it you don't want any alcohol then?" Gilbert asked holding a beer up and Alfred nodded. The albino didn't say anything and stalked out of the room, leaving what Francis would call the two 'love birds' alone.

**This is a secret santa gift for ravenclawminion on tumblr as I was her emergency fill in. Of course it was Christmas oriented but I got the prompt after the holidays. It also gave me a chance to practice writing Fem!Canada.**

**I don't own hetalia.**


End file.
